The After School Outrage
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: The town is up in arms over a certain imagery is causing an uproar over it by a parent group which the boys must team up with the mayor and the school officials to calm the fear down.
1. An thorn in the ass

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, implied sexual situations and terms and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't own or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**The After School Outrage**

**Chapter 1: An thorn in the ass**

One snowy morning in the small semi- normal mountain town of South Park, Colorado that everything is going back to normal after the zombie seize was destroyed in Springfield , cut to the bus stop that the boys were standing there waiting for the bus to show up when all sudden they'd noticed a news van had pulls up at the bus stop which all sudden they all looks very shocked.

"What the hell is coming on here right now you guys?" Stan asks which he was looking very confused and wondering why the local news is there at that moment.

"How the fuck should I'm know?" Cartman quickly replied while he was shrugging his shoulders at them that is when Niles Lawson had stepped out of the van with his cameraman and soundman.

"We need a shot of the back end of the bus to see the brake lights, gentlemen." Niles Lawson said that the boys had overheard him and looks at each other's very funny.

"Brake lights?" Kyle replied in a very confused tone voice when he looks at Stan who was shrugging his shoulders at him. "What the hell is wrong with the brake lights?"

"Boy, I'm rather be reporting about disasters and violence, instead of over offended parents who sees anything evil and threatening to their kids." Niles Lawson said while he was standing there and fixing his hair.

"Gawddamnit, what the fuck that our parents had done and is bitching about now?!" Cartman protested while his mouth was filled with chewed strawberry filled pop tarts. "Especially, Kahl's mem who have to ruin my fun all time."

" Shut the fuck up about my mother which I'm about to kick your ass fat ass." Kyle ranted angrily while glaring at Cartman and shaking his fists that was hanging down at his sides that is when the bus had pulls up at the bus stop.

"Reporting live from South Park, Colorado that an parents group are up in arms about the town school district's school buses that the group had claimed the brake lights are holding a secret dark symbol within." Niles Lawson said while he was standing in front of the camera and bus.

"What kind of dark symbol that this reporter is talking about?" Kenny mumbles with great confusing as he had stepped on the bus.

"Hell, should I'm know, Kinny?" Cartman replied while he was continues to munches on his pop tarts.

Meanwhile at South Park Elem. School in Principal Victoria which the principal is sitting at her desk while Mr. Mackey, Mr. Garrison and Mr. Alder were standing next to the curly blond school head which they are being bitched by a group of concerned parents who were led by the morals believer Edna Jameson who was jailed for stealing funds from her morals group over a year ago.

"Principal Victoria, you need to change the stop lights on our school buses, because it have the sign of the devil?!" Mrs. Jameson complains loudly while Principal Victoria just looks a little annoyed at her.

"Mrs. Jameson, I'm just the Elementary school principal not the superintendent?!" Principal Victoria quickly replied as she looks straight into her eyes that is when Mrs. Jameson had left the office at that moment.

"Wait….Wait…Wait a minute that I'd thought that bitch was in prison for stealing funds from her group over a year ago." Garrison asks in a very confused tone as he looks at the others.

"Well, you see our justice system works, Herbert…..MMMKAY?!" Mackey quickly answered.

"Well, gentlemen….I'm better calls the mayor and superintendent to tell them about the head up on Mrs. Jameson's dramatic return in town." Victoria added as she was busy with dialing the numbers on her office phone.

Still in town the downtown district…..Cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office where a tired looking Mayor McDaniels was walking into her office with a chocolate covered doughnut for breakfast while doing her paperwork that she have the local news on right now that they're talking about Kayne West's latest outburst at the Grammys that the News channel had putted a poll up….Do you likes to kicks Kayne West in the balls?, Or just ignores him on the screen says 90% says they'll kicks him in the balls while the other 5% says just ignores him on the TV screen?!

"Here at news 9 had puts a poll out following the last night's Grammy Awards which you like to kick Kayne West in the balls that majority of the viewers had voted to kick him in the balls." Tom Thompson said as he looks into the camera. "While the other 5% had says just ignores him, what a gay fish?!" that he was sitting next to his sister, Tammy Thompson at the news desk on the TV screen when the mayor had seated herself in her fancy and shiny brown colored leather executive chair to start on her paperwork.

"Do I care about those damned celebrities that I wanted to enjoy my doughnut and hot coffee before shit hits the fan in this Godforsaken hick town?!" McDaniels said to herself that is when Johnson came walking with a pile of paper filled folders that he was holding in his arms.

"Mayor, are you okay that you looks very rundown right now." Johnson asks with great concern as he looks at her face at that moment.

"It is called having no sleep at all, Johnson which George is at home sick with the flu right now." McDaniels replied along with a heavy sigh as she looks up at him that is when her office phone begins to rings that she is about to answers it." I'm wondering what he is crying about now…..Boy, men are such big babies when they're sick….Hello? Uh, Vicky, it's you….Huh…..Wait a minute did you say that bitch, Mrs. Jameson is out of prison and she is starting to bitch about school bus' bus brakes holds the symbol of the beast." While she looks at her right handed man with great concern for a quick second.

"Really? Do these people have lives to attends to, and I'd thought that woman was in prison?" Johnson said in a very stunned tone voice as he looks at his silent fuming boss standing there with the phone in her left hand as she had jumped back into her chair looking irate and confused at the same time .

" Well then that looks that I'm going to take a half day today that I'm under a lot of stress as it is right now?!" McDaniels said in a very annoyed tone voice as she had puts her left palm on her left cheek.

XXXXX

During the same time back at South Park Elem. School inside Classroom # 7 in the fourth grade wing which it was Mr. Garrison's classroom that all of his students were sitting at their desks and waiting for class to starts that they are chatting among each other's that today's topic about the age with the bus' brake lights.

"You guys what the hell is wrong with our school buses' brake lights." Clyde asks as he was standing next to the boys.

"Dude, I've overheard from unnamed adult sources that crazy bitch Mrs. Jameson is out of prison and starting shit again which she is ranting about the bus's brake lights are shaped in the inverted pentagrams." Craig said while shrugging his shoulders in an uncaring way.

"Oh, we shouldn't say anything at all to Damien Thorn, because he is Satan's son which he hates religious people with a passion you guys ." Token quickly added as he looks at the other kids who had gathered around.

"We knows Token." Cartman added.

"Who the hell is Mrs. Jameson you guys?" Dovahkiin asks in a very confused tone voice while he was seated at his seat.

"Well, Douchebag you sees Mrs. Jameson is way worse than Kahl's mem was when she was putting her monthly protests for stupid things that she don't like at all, but Mrs. Jameson takes the cake for trying banning shit for her morals saving crusade?!" Cartman replied in a low whispering tone that Kyle looks very pissed.

"Goddamnit, Cartman that my mom have nothing with this at all!" Kyle said while he was angrily protested that he was standing there with his clutched fists that was hanging down at his sides which Stan was holding him back.

"Dude, chill out now which you're only egging fat ass on." Stan whispered into Kyle's left ear to calm him down before Garrison comes in.

"Yeah, Mrs. Jameson had almost banned our beloved porno magazines within the town limits one time." Clyde added which both he and Kenny looks very relieved that their precious porn were saved by the town Council had rejected the amendment to the town's charter.

"Oh, yes…..Our pervious porn is safe from the crazy bitch's stupid ass law." Kenny mumbles happily which his cheeks were reddened that he was thinking about his so- opened guilty pleasure .

"Kenny, I'd gotten the brand new Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue a couple days ago." Clyde said which Kenny had begins to dances and throwing his arms in the air in a very cheerful way.

"Wahoo…..Yes, Sports Illustrated Swimsuit issue!" Kenny cheerful mumbles while he was dancing in a happy way.

A couple hours later….. Cut to the McDaniels residence that Mayor McDaniels was at home in her home office which it is more antique looking than the one at City Hall doing her paperwork and out of her office attire that she was wearing a teal blue long hanging sweater, white turtleneck shirt and green pants plus wearing her gold wired framed reading glasses that she was enjoying her peace right now, because BarBrady is knocked out of cold on the sofa from the cough medicine.

"Finally, he is sleeping like a big baby that I'm can works on my paperwork and no drama from that moral preaching bitch which I'd thought she was in prison for inappropriate funds from her one track mind group." McDaniels said to herself as she scrolls through her important paperwork that is when she had noticed Pete along with the boys, Craig gang, Butters and Dovahkiin . "Oh, it is you brats….What do you want now?!"

"Well, I see that she is in a very bitchy mood right now?!" Cartman whispers to the others which the mayor just sat there rolling her eyes at him for a quick second.

"So, Aunt Mary that I'd taken that you'd heard about Mrs. Jameson's dramatic return to town by starting shit again?!" Pete quickly replied while he was flipping his long black/red dyed fringe out of his eyes.

"Yes, I'd heard about that bitch's return from your principal this morning after she had dramatic showdown in Principal Victoria's office about the school buses' brake lights is in shaped of satanic pentagrams that I'm don't needs any nonsense at all." McDaniels was unwilling explained to them that she wasn't in the mood to deal with them at all that she wants them gone.

"What she was bitching about the bus's brake lights are evil, seriousiah you guys?!" Cartman said along with laughter when he had just heard.

"What she is going to target around here again you guys like my nonconformist lifestyle and the other shit that offends her big time?!" Pete said while standing next to his aunt.

"Kids, that she could targets your Lords of the rings like role-playing game and labeled you as Satanists next." McDaniels replied as she was filing her fingers. "Wait a minute that I've an idea…..Kids, I wants you to keep tabs on her in case of she will gets everyone in town over panicking for something evil which I'm wants anything around here stays peaceful after all we have a crazy year so far like last year with the Nazi zombie outbreak."

"Dude, it is almost a year since the battle of the stick." Stan said as he looks at Kyle.

"Mayor, we will do it, because I don't wanted that bitch to ruined our fun like Kahl's mem used to do." Cartman replied with bitter grin which Kyle looks very pissed.

"Goddamnit, Cartman, leave my mom out of this that she doesn't have nothing to do with this at all!" Kyle protested which once again he was clutching his fists that was hanging down at his sides that Cartman was kicking a kick out of this.

"Boys that is an enough with the fighting that you're getting me a headache." McDaniels said with great annoyed as she looks at them which they had shut up after hearing the mayor's angry rant that she didn't want to wake BarBrady up from his cough syrup created slumber. "You can leave now which I've paperwork to do right now."

"Meow...Someone isn't happy right now." Craig whispered which Pete knows that his aunt didn't have any sleep within a day that she is a bitch when she have not sleep at all.

"Dude, she hasn't been sleeping at all lately that is why she is in her full bitch mode right now." Pete whispered which Craig nodded.

_"To Be Continued"_

_**Author's Notes: I'm back from a short hiatus from writing that The Return of the Green Goo had taken a lot of me, and this story is a parody of a news story a few weeks ago from Tennessee about Parents are greatly upset about their children's school bus brake lights is in shape of the invented pentagrams that I'm doing it because South Park is on break right now while it is still fresh.**_


	2. Battle Lines had been Drawn

**Chapter 2 : Battle Lines had been Drawn**

The following morning at the Marsh's home that the family had gathered around the kitchen table for breakfast before heading for school or work that is when Randy who was only wearing a bath robe and his briefs along with a pair of slippers which he had came from outside to get the newspaper and had found a flyer that was hanging on the front door which it was Mrs. Jameson's group had been risen from the ashes to starts shit in town to get everyone into a rabble stance to protest something stupid again.

"Geesh, dad that we don't to see your junk at all?!" Shelly said while both she and Stan looks away in great disgust.

"What? Shelly and Stan this is who I'm for Gawd's sakes. Randy replied as he turned around to look at them while he was holding his cup of hot coffee in his right hand."Hey, S-Sharon that I'm see that crazy bitch and her group to causes panic among us again."

"Well, I'm better heads for the bus stop before I'll lose my breakfast?!" Stan said as he had got up from chair and heads out for the bus stop which Shelly follows before she had punches him in his stomach while Randy and Sharon were standing at the kitchen counter that they're flirting with each others at that moment.

"There you go, turd?!" Shelly said as she had punched him which he was clutching his sore stomach that is when she had notices Dovahkiin was marching toward them which she had back away in fear that he had kicked her ass once already. "You're lucky, turd that your friend who don't fight like a girl is saving you right now."

"Stan, are you okay?" Kyle asks as he and Dovahkiin had help him up from the ground which he had dusted himself that he can hears Cartman's laughter in the background.

"Shut the fuck up, fat ass that I'm wasn't the one got my ass kicked by a girl like you did!" Stan protested loudly which both of Kenny and Kyle begins to laugh at him that Cartman looks embarrassed right now.

"Yeah, Wendy had kicked your ass?!" Kyle added with laughter.

"Shut up you guys which it isn't funny at all."Cartman protested which he looks very embarrassed that his dark secret is out and open once again but they continues to laughs at him.

"Dude, you got kicked your ass by Wendy Testaburger that it brings joy to me." Dovahkiin added while laughing very hard that he had collapsed on the ground that is when Butters came walking up to them at the moment.

"Fuck off, Douchebag!" Cartman protested loudly while the dragonborn continues to laugh at him.

"Hi there, fellas, what are you laughing a few minutes ago." Butters asks which all of them had stopped laughing to look at him.

"Nothing, Butters." Cartman hisses out with great annoyance as he looks at him very coldly.

Meanwhile at the same time , cut to the McDaniels residence in the master bedroom that BarBrady were laying in bed which she was dressed and he is still sick with the flu that he wants to go to work, but she refuses to let him get out of the bed while she was getting ready for work right now.

"Oh, come on, Mary ….I'm really wants to work on my dept's monthly budget paperwork which I'm late with it." BarBrady said as she came over to puts her left palm on his forehead which he is still hot to the touch that the top of his side nightstand was covered with crumbled up tissues, cough drops and an empty glass along with a grown German Shepherd was laying next to the sick police chief's side .

"No, you're not going anywhere which you've still a fever right now that Yates and those Jokers can handles themselves for a few days, George." McDaniels said as she was putting her blazer jacket on that is when they had noticed Alex dressed in his police uniform was standing there with a couple paper filled folders and a plastic bag from Jim's Drugs that was filled with cough syrup and Rick's vapor rub. "Alexander, what are you doing here that I may ask."

"To drop dad's paperwork and his flu survival items off which I'm on my way to the station at the moment." Alex said while his mother was glaring at both of them which BarBrady was sitting there nervously wringing his hands together and wearing a light gray colored t shirt with the police emblem and blue sweat pants.

"There you've your paperwork and stay in bed I'm going to the office what great joy for me that I've to face that bitch Jameson today… Thor, watch your daddy that he must stays in bed….Well then I'm out of here, bye?!" McDaniels said in a sarcastic tone as she was walking out of the room to heads for City hall which the dog had sat up to look at that moment.

"What matter with her, old man?" Alex asks in a very confused tone as he looks at his own father.

"Mrs. Jameson is out of prison and causing trouble again, Alex." BarBrady replied while laying in bed in a very relaxed way that he is actually enjoying his sick leave too much which he had turns the bedroom 's 55 inch TV that hangs on the wall over the fireplace in front of the bed which it was on Investigation Discovery Channel .

"Oh, do you mean that crazy bitch wanted to ban heavy metal and naughty books within town's limits one time because she had said it damages our morals?" Alex questioned while he was rolling his eyes that is when he had noticed that his father who was dosing off into slumberland."Well, I'm better heads for the station?!" Alex said to himself as he had puts his police cap back on his head and left for the station.

At the same time on the school bus that were traveling through the city's streets that the boys had noticed the dark hair boy who was dressed in all black and juggling a fireball in the left palm of his hand.

"You guys…. It is Damien Thorn, the so called antichrist that he is going to be pissed when he see this." Cartman said in a low whisper that is when Damien begins to frowns when they had pulls up in the front of the school to see protestors where a couple of cops were trying to get them to leave the grounds at the moment.

"Dude, I'd thought that he was reported missing? Kyle asks which he was looking very confused.

"He isn't missing at all that he was skipping school by hiding out in the movie theater all time which the cops around here didn't bother to look at all, because they're a bunch of incompetent idiots." Kenny mumbles loudly.

"Well, Cartman that we are going to find out right now?!" Stan added.

"Puny stupid humans that I'll choke the oceans with their blood someday." Damien screams his curses which his eyes were glaring red while inside the principal's office where Principal Victoria, Mr. Garrison and Mr. Mackey were staring out of her office's window.

"Oh, Christ that all of we need to scare our students with that going to hell bullshit." Garrison said while both of Victoria and Mackey just look at him very funny.

"Well, gentlemen, we needs to do about this matters before it gets out of hand." Victoria replied with great concern that she had gone over to her desk to take a seat.

"We needs to have a PTA meeting with the parents about this situation fast." Mackey added.

"But Gentlemen, we needs to keep it secret in case of them crashing the meeting to get everybody going with anger and panic?!" Victoria explained.

"You know Mrs. Jameson that she will use fear and anger tactics to get her point across which she had taken Sheila Broflovski's place as the town's beyond overprotective parent."Garrison said while he was standing there rolling his eyes. " The South Park Moms for Good Morals Association are like those other one tracked mind family groups across the country who blames stupid ass shit for their problems."

XXXXX

Across town cut to the police station inside the main squad room which the room was crawling with life that all of uniformed officers and plain clothes detectives were sitting at their desks doing their paperwork that Sgt. Yates was leaning up against his desk looking over the schedule when he had noticed BarBrady isn't there at all.

"Hey….Where the hell is BarBrady have been last three days?!" Yates demanded as he looks up from his reading material to questions his superior's absences from his officers who were looking around.

"No, sir that I'm haven't see the chief last few days." Barkley added as he had stepped forward when all sudden Yates' partner had came walking up to him.

"Uh, sarge….. The chief is out with the flu right now." Murphey said which Yates was standing there rolling his eyes when he was hearing the news.

"Well, boys that we're in for a long day which no one is here to mind the office if in case of something bad happened?!" Yates said as he was pulling a pack of cigarette out of his shirt pocket to smoke when all sudden his office phone begins to ring at that moment. "Let me take a guess, it is our lovely mayor to bitch us out…Hello? Yes, madam that we are on our way….Gentlemen, we have a bank robbery in progress right now." That Yates had points to a small group of officers that includes Foley, Adams, Barkley, Brown, Officer McDaniels with his K-9 partner, Mabel and Peterson along with a few nameless officers in the mix were filing out of the door to the parking lot. Unaware that Kenny had overheard one of the officers ' radios inside the hallway of the school while he was on a bathroom break which he had changes into Mysterion as he was walking out of the bathroom's door which the cops had spotted him.

"Mysterion, we needs your help down at the bank that we are struck on crowd control right now." Officer Jenkins asks in a begging tone voice.

"Tell Sgt. Yates that I'll be there in a few minutes?!" Mysterion commanded as he had left the building through the side door by the kitchen which he had begins to jogs to the downtown area.

A few minutes later….On Main Street where all of the South Park Cops had blocked the area off that Yates was standing there with a bull horn when they had noticed a slightly sick BarBrady came up behind them.

"Sir, You're sick that you're in no condition to go in there, let the SWAT team deals with them." Yates said as he looks at his sluggish and tired looking supervisor .

"Fine, I'll stays on the side lines to command orders to you that we have hostages in there right now." BarBrady replied in a very hoarsely tone voice when all sudden two of armed robbers had came flying out of the windows as they crashes the glass that had shattered on impact which the cops looks very stunned when they had saw Mysterion had emerged from the building through the shattered windows.

"Well, boys …..Book them and take them down to the station, and thank you, Mysterion for the job well done?!" Yates said in a very pleased tone voice that he and his men don't to have anything expect to charges and lodged them into the city jail.

Cut to the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels was sitting at her desk doing her paperwork which she isn't paying any attention to the breaking news report that is playing out live on the TV when all sudden her intercom had crackles to life which it was her aide, Freddy.

"Umm…Excuse me madam mayor, there is someone is here to see you." Freddie said as he had spoken from the speaker which Mayor McDaniels had stopped writing to look at the intercom with great annoyance.

"Like what, Freddie which I'm middle of doing important paperwork right now…Just send them in that I've a lot to do today." McDaniels replied in not so thrilled tone voice which she looks up to see her sister, Candice standing there wearing a black t- shirt that said S.P.M.F.G.M.A. on it that she had snapped big time. "So, I 'd taken that Mrs. Jameson had brainwashed you into her childish cause?!"

"Mary, you're not being nice right now that Mrs. Jameson wants to better our community." Candice said while the mayor was sitting at her desk looking not pleased at all.

"Really? She wants to betters the community by getting everybody to panic over stupid stuff, Candice ?!" McDaniels said as she rose up from her chair which she was leaving the room to head for a meeting and Johnson was standing next to her."That I'm loves to stay and chat with you but I've a meeting to attend."

A few minutes later….. Inside the main elevator which Mayor McDaniels with her two aides that she looks very pissed from what she had dealt with a few minutes ago.

"That bitch is going down which she had to bring my younger sister into her crusade for a woman who had scammed her group out of their money and tried to blackmailed me with damaging photos of me having sex with George in his cruiser during his night patrol." McDaniels said .

"Mayor, where are those photos at anyway?" Johnson asks which he looks very concerned at her.

"At home in my office's safe after Mysterion had stolen from her, Johnson." McDaniels answered." Johnson, call a secret town meeting tonight."

"You got it, boss, but the school is having a PTA meeting tonight." Johnson replied.

"It is game on, bitch that I'm can play this game too." McDaniels added along with a heavy sigh. "These last 24 hours are stressing me out big time."

"_**To Be Continued"**_


	3. Burning Bridges

**Chapter 3: Burning Bridges**

Later on that very same day at Café Monet where both Mrs. Jameson and Candice McDaniels were sitting outside on the patio having lunch and discussing about Candice's mayoralty sister right now that Mrs. Jameson was swaying her new ally to backstabs her own older sister for her own political grain. And unknown to them that the boys were sitting there a few tables away that they were dressed in disguised with mini trench coats, dark shaded sunglasses with mustaches and fedora hats.

"Okay, assholes it is Showtime." Cartman said in a low whisper.

"Shut up, Cartman!" Kyle replied in a low hiss.

"Whatever, Kahl?!" Cartman said along with a naughty grin that had formed on his heavy plump face.

"So, Candice …How was your visit with your very demanding and stubborn sister earlier today?!" Mrs. Jameson said while we was eating her salad.

"Well, Edna….Mary is being hardheaded again that she didn't gave me a minute to speak my mind?" Candice said that she was holding her sandwich in her hands.

"Do tell me about the juicy details, my dear?!" Mrs. Jameson replied in a fake caring tone voice as she looks at Candice that she is hoping to turns the younger McDaniels against her own sister/rival.

"She had said many hurtful things directed at you, Edna." Candice said as she looks at Mrs. Jameson in the straight to her face that is when they'd noticed the Goth kids were walking by with go cups that is filled with hot coffee.

"Oh, look it is those satanic children which they're going to hell for dressing like that." Mrs. Jameson said which the Goth kids had quickly turns around to give them dirty looks.

"Shut up you religious freak!" Henrietta hissed as she and her black clothed friends continues to walks and gives her the middle finger salute.

"See, Candice….Is what our youth had becomes now." Mrs. Jameson said .

"What a bitch?!" Cartman whispered under his breath as he looks at his friends that they had an enough to report back to the mayor.

"Bitch, Please….I'm from Saginaw, Michigan that I'm considers that town Hell." Dovahkiin added that he doesn't looks impressed at all.

"Whatever that I'd been to both heaven and hell that I'm always come back?!" Kenny angrily mumbles in a low whisper.

"Dude, we should tells our parents about their crashing the PTA." Stan said in a low whisper.

An half hour later at the Park County Community Center in the main meeting hall where the PTA meeting was going on that Principal Victoria, Randy Marsh, Mr. Garrison, Sheila Broflovski , Mr. Alder and Mr. Mackey were sitting behind the long boardroom table on the stage that all of the adults were there and pissed right now.

"Rabble….Rabble…Rabble!" The townsfolk angrily chants loudly that they had a enough with the antics of Mrs. Jameson and her group.

"Please, everyone settle down that we are here to discuss about Mrs. Jameson's childish antics." Principal Victoria said that she had raise her hands up to calm everyone down.

"Yeah, she had told a couple of the local children that they are going to hell after they had left our coffee shop earlier today." Mrs. Tweak said as she stood up to speak that is when ones of the main doors had swing open to reveal Mrs. Jameson and Candice McDaniels had came walking in and everyone was giving them dirty looks.

"Well….Well..Well, I'm can see that my fellow townsfolk will not turns the other cheek which they're being so judgment for my cause to save our community?!" Mrs. Jameson said that she was standing before the glaring crowd.

"For crying aloud that is an enough with the morals bull crap." Jimbo said as he looks at Ned who was sitting there shrugging his shoulders.

"Mrs. Jameson, this is not church which it is a school function that separation of church and state exists within this meeting." Principal Victoria replied in a very annoyed tone voice.

"Jezzzus Christ…!" Mr. Slave added that he was seated next to his husband, Big Gay Al.

"Really, Mrs. Jameson….That you had teamed up with the mayor's sister for your own political grain." Sheila Broflovski added.

"Like you needs to challenges me, Sheila, my former idol and ally who was the champion of the moral cause that you'd turned your back on it." Mrs. Jameson shot back.

"Don't you dare to bring my former haunted past up ever again that I'm still paying those misdeeds that I'd done?!" Mrs. Broflovski snapped as she points her finger at her so called heiress as the town's overprotective and annoying bitch.

"Mrs. Jameson, I don't see any evil symbols on our school buses ' brake lights." Stephen Scotch said which all of the people in the crowd begins to clap.

"Mr. Scotch, you are blind just like these residents who are sitting here." Mrs. Jameson said.

"Yeah right…. Why should we listen to convicted felon on morals?!" Jimbo said that he has his arms folded and looks very annoyed and all of the parents are getting pissed right now.

"Mrs. Jameson, Git your ass out of here because we're sick of your shit." Skeeter said as he had stood up from his chair and had made a motion with his left thumb.

At the same time, cut to City Hall that boys were there looking for the mayor right now which they'd came across the mayor's right handed man, Johnson who was walking out of the mayor's office that the mayor had left for the rest of the day.

"Excuse me, Mister mayor aid, do you knows where the mayor is?!" Stan asks which Johnson just looks at them with a little concern.

"Well, kids that she had went home to rest which these last few days had robbed her of sleep that is making her not happy camper at all?!" Johnson said.

"You guys I'm wonders that she knows about her backstabbing sister joining that bitch's stupid crusade." Cartman which Johnson had overheard him.

Kid, she already knows about her sister's betrayal that they both had already squared off against each other's earlier today." Johnson said.

"Damn, it is ten times worse than me and Shelly goes at it all time." Stan added.

"Stan, because you're a little wussy to your own sister." Cartman said which Stan stood there glaring at him that only made Cartman grins with joy for getting under his skin.

Cartman, you fucking fat asshole." Kyle said as he was rolling his eyes at him with great disgust.

"Oh, fuck off Jew!" Cartman snapped back at him while Kyle gives him the finger.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Kenny mumbles angry as he looks pissed.

"Okay, kids that is a enough with your fighting…. But why you're asking about the mayor that I may ask?" Johnson said that he looks very concerned as he looks at them.

"Mister Johnson, Mayor McDaniels had given us the task to allows that Jameson bitch around town and reports her plans back to her." Dovahkiin said.

"Well, I'm better call her to let know her that you're coming?!" Johnson said while he was dialing out on the office phone.

"Also that I'm might adds that we'd came from the community center which Mrs. Jameson and the mayor's little sister had crashed the PTA meeting and got our parents pissed." Cartman added after he had regained his focus.

"Boy, I can't wait to tell the mayor that she'll hits the bitch mode at all high time." Johnson said to himself in a nervous tone when he was waiting for her to answer her phone but no luck that he continues while the boys stood there.

XXXXX

Across town…..Cut to the McDaniels residence inside the living room which Pete was sitting on the sofa in the front of the family entertainment center playing his PS4 that he had gotten a copy of the latest entry to the Battlefield franchise while his aunt was sitting in her home office doing paperwork and having a glass of white wine that BarBrady was still in bed that he was still under the weather. That is when Candice had walking through the front door that Pete looks very stunned.

"Uh, fuck that I see that shit is going to hit the fucking fan in a few minutes…..1….2…3!" Pete said to himself as he had flipped his long bangs out of his eyes.

"Do people know that I've a life outside of my office? Hello, Johnson…What, I'm fully aware of my sister's backstabbing stunt, but tell those brats thanks for the update?!" McDaniels said into the phone that she isn't in a very good mood right now that is when she had noticed her sister standing there. "Meh….I'll call you back later which something had came up….Well…Well…Well, It is the traitor?!"

"What? Geez, Mary….Quit being a drama queen?!" Candice said in not amused tone voice as she looks at her own older sister.

"Uh, you've the nerve to tell me that I'm a drama queen that you're being friend to my political rival that I've a right to be mad!" McDaniels protested loudly as she had came around her desk.

"Mary, You'll regret this one day and not joining Edna's cause." Candice replied in a threatening way. "Oh, by the way, sis that you're becoming like our father."

"So, what that I'm becoming like dad, Candy that I'm like to break the bad news to you that I'm not scared of you and your little fear spewing friend…..Just get out of my house now!" McDaniels said as she points to the door.

"Fine…We are going to raise hell about that sign within the bus' brakes and lack of the morals in this town." Candice said as she was walking out of there.

"Yeah go ahead….Make yourself to look like an ass, real original, Candy." McDaniels said along with a heavy sigh and her infamous eye roll with great disgust as her sister had stormed out of the room at that moment.

Meanwhile at Dovahkiin's house in the furnished basement where the boys are there having a slumber party that they were asleep in their sleeping bags on the carpeted floor which Cartman had his butt up by Kyle's face that is when he had farted that Kyle had awoke up gagging for air at that moment.

"Ugh….Gawddamnit, Cartman, you did it on purpose fat ass!" Kyle said while coughing very hard and waving his hands around his face to get the smell away then begins to kicking him in the stomach very hard that had awoke him up from his deep slumber.

"Aww….Fucking Jew!" Cartman protested as he struggled to pops his head up.

"Oh, Hamburgers!" Butters said in a panic as he hid behind Dovahkiin that he knows that the young dragonborn will protect him from harm while the other boys holds them back.

"Fat ass had farted in my fucking face." Kyle said while he was continuing to cough and gag from the dreadful smell.

"Whoa, Kyle!" Stan said as he had held Kyle back.

"Jesus Christ, Cartman….What the fuck did you eat these last few days which I can smell your ass over here?!" Craig said in a very tired tone voice after had taken a sniff in the air.

"It smells like a mixture of the colonel and Tai food along with double Mountain Dew." Kyle said while he was making a funny face from the smell which it was burning his eyes and the insides of his nose.

"What?" Cartman said which he looks embarrassed when he had heard Kyle's rambling about his toxic ass gas while everyone was looking at him very funny. "I'll eats whatever the fuck I'm wants you guys!"

"Yeah….you've no right to fart in my fucking face, fat ass!" Kyle protested angrily.

"Whatever, Kahl that I'm seen that someone have sand in their vagina right now?!" Cartman said which Kyle stood there with his fists hanging down his hips which they're shaking very violently.

"Can we just go back to bed?!" Kenny said that he isn't wearing his parka at all which he was wearing a orange colored t shirt and black shorts as he lays down on his spot that is when all of them follows behind him.

The following morning at South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office where the PTA members are meeting with the mayor along with BarBrady and Yates on how to handle Jameson's fear tactics to cause panic among the townsfolk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we needs to tackle Mrs. Jameson and her group will try everything to get their point to cause panic in town which my sister had fallen under her scam." McDaniels said as she had rose up from her seat which her youthful looking face was covered with great concern.

"Mayor, she had tried to do that at the PTA meeting last night, but her outburst had only angered the parents more." Victoria added as the mayor had begins to pace back and forth in front of her desk .

"Mayor, we need a undercover to go to one of their meetings." Yates said.."That we're hoping Mysterion will show up to take the job." Yates butts into the conservation as McDaniels had stopped in her tracks to only glared at him at that moment.

"Jesus Christ, can you idiots do your jobs for once?!" McDaniels said along with a heavy sigh. "Well, we need to do something fast?!"

"I'm agreed that we need to do something, Mayor." Randy added as he was playing with his hair.

"This group is interfering with our children's education right now." Sheila said as she had stepped forward.

"With these assholes are protesting outside of the school which I'm can't teaches even my students at all because their childish protest." Garrison replied.

_"To be continued"_

**Author's notes: Sorry for the long wait to update that I'm was busy with other stuff this week and not feeling for any writing at all, but I'm going to start chapter 2 to the Revenge of The coon.**


	4. Backstabbed

**Chapter 4: Backstabbed**

Later on the very same day that school had let out for the night which the boys were walking home from there when they've noticed the group of protestors were standing there ranting about the morals which they've gotten the nerve to flips these people who have no life to attend to instead of stupid shit like a symbol in the brake light of a school bus off.

"For God's sake, dude….Do these people have a life?" Stan said while Dovahkiin was shaking his head for this nonsense.

"No….Because they're so bored with their miserable lives which they likes to be a asshole to ruined other people's day to make themselves a lot better." Dovahkiin replied as they stopped in their tracks.

"Thanks to God that my own mother isn't behind these stupid protests this time. " Kyle added while sighing relief while Cartman was silently giggling in the background."Gawddamnit, Cartman …..Are you laughing about my mom again?"

"No…Kahl , I'm not making fun of your mem which I'm was laughing at these idiots over there." Cartman said while he was trying to acts innocent toward them which Kyle was standing there rolling his eyes at him.

"Yeah….Right fat ass that I'm on you." Kyle quickly replied while she was gritting his teeth together as he was glaring back at him.

"See… My followers there is lack of morals and respect within this community which we needs to save it from damnation." Mrs. Jameson said while rallying her followers into a frenzy.

"That bitch is pure fucking crazy who needs to get laid?!" Kenny mumbles loudly which the boys begins to laugh.

"Douchebag, I'm dare you to use the sneaky squealer on them?!" Cartman said which he have puts his fat arm around Dovahkiin's shoulders with a naughty grin that had formed on his heavy plump face and Dovahkiin just stood there rolling his eyes at him. A few seconds later….Up by the raving crowd that Dovahkiin had walks up to them and release the sneaky squealer on them which they begins to cough and sneezing big time and Cartman is laughing his ass off."Yes….That was fucking beautiful!"

"Dude, I'll ask my mom that we've pizza for dinner tonight." Stan said as they were walking away from the scene.

"**NO…..**I'm wants KFC instead you assholes!" Cartman said in a very demanding voice as the others had stopped in their tracks to openly glared at him.

"Yeah right…..Fat ass that you only wants KFC to eats the skin off and leaves the rest for us like the last time." Kyle snapped which Cartman just stood there and giving him the finger right now.

"You here….Me there….Screw you guys, I'm coming home!" Cartman said while he was motioning with his hands before storming off toward home in an angry way.

"What a little bitch he is?" Kenny mumbles along with giggling loudly.

"Man, he is a big baby?" Dovahkiin said as he looks at the other kids.

"Yeah….Go home and sit in front of the TV that you always do fat ass!" Kyle shouts as Cartman was walking away from the scene.

"Oh, fuck you Jew boy!" Cartman shouted back at them but continues to walks away.

"Wow… What a lame ass insult fat ass?!" Kyle replied as he looks at the others who were standing there looking very dumbfounded that is when Dovahkiin looks at his cell which he had gotten a text from his old man that Grandpa and Grandma Drake are here with the moving truck which they need help to moving their stuff in.

"Hey, you guys …..My Grandpa Drake is moving in his new house which he is going to pay us to help him out and feed us too." Dovahkiin said as he reads his text out aloud.

"Fuck yeah…I'm doing it which I'm needs the cash." Kenny mumbles in a really happy tone.

"Ha-ha….And Cartman isn't getting any cash at all." Stan added while he was laughing at Cartman's misfortune.

"Dude…If he did came which we'll be struck doing all of the work while he sits on his ass like always." Kyle replied that he had cocked a brow in a serious way.

A few minutes later…. At Cartman's house that Cartman had came stumping inside the living room where Liane was sitting on the sofa with a blanket reading a novel at that moment.

"Eric, what is wrong ?" Liane asks as she looks very concerned at her silently fuming son who was standing there glaring angrily at her.

"Nothing, mem that the guys had pissed me off again." Cartman said as he walks past her to heads up toward his room.

"Sweetie….." Liane said as she had stepped forward to hug her son who was holding his tears back at that moment. "Does it makes you better that I'm get KFC for you for dinner?"

"Sweet!" Cartman said which his fake sadness had worked to convinces his mom into getting something that he wanted.

An half hour later….Cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels was sitting at her desk doing her paperwork when her sister had casually scrolled into the room that the mayor doesn't looks very pleased at all.

"Mary, we need to talk to now?!" Candice said as she had puts both of her hands on the desk and glaring at her scornfully looking older sister who is sitting in her chair who don't want to deal with her and her babblings at all.

"Really, Candice that you want to talk after you had told me that I'm going to hell which the answer is no?!" McDaniels replied as she laid back in her chair and gasping her hands together. "And I've to clean your and your little troublemaking friend's mess by causing a uproar within my community, also I'd like to thanks you for the unnecessary national coverage that you'd grained."

"I see that someone is being vain right now, and I hate this backwoods hick town with a passion." Candice said as she looks at her older sister is about to snap big time on her at any moment.

"You're such a fucking bitch, why don't you go back to New York then, Candy…..Just get the fucking out of my sight!?" McDaniels replied along with a heavy sigh then shouts. "Security!" That is when two guards had arrived in the room. "Please, escort Mrs. Humphrey out of the building now!"

"Said the woman who had two children out of wedlock…This is war then, Mary?" Candice snapped as she is about to jump over the desk to face off against her own sister .

"Oh, really….So, I'm real scared of you which I've seen about anything in my political career." McDaniels replied in a snarky tone as she had wave a goodbye which she had cocked a bow as she glared at her younger sister.

"Come on Miss that the mayor wants you out now!" The guard one said as he and his partner had grabs her by the arms which they are leading her out of the room.

"Well, little sis that you should beware of your new friend that she is using you to get at me?!" McDaniels protested angrily.

"Let go of me now you assholes!" Candice screams which she was struggling to get free while the mayor was still sitting at her desk angrily mumbling to herself after the argument was over and done that she had decides to leave for the night.

"Meh…I'm going home for the night which I've an enough for one day." McDaniels said to herself as she was walking out of the room with her big black leather purse and car keys in her hand.

XXXX

At last that nightfall had finally fallen over the small sleepy mountain town….Cut at Mrs. Jameson 's group headquarters where Candice had met with Mrs. Jameson who was sitting in her office which unknown to them that someone is watching from the glass roof that was Mysterion was looking through which he is on night patrol to watch over the town.

"Tell me daring about the fight that you'd with your older sister earlier tonight?!" Mrs. Jameson said which she is pretending to be nice to get Candice goes against her older sister.

"Mary Kay is being typically stubborn again when I'm tried to speak with her about something , Edna." Candice said after she had seated herself in front of Edna's desk and drinking a cup of hot tea.

"We need to get under your sister's skin, Candy." Mrs. Jameson replied which she have a very sinister smile had formed on her lips.

"Like what, Edna?" Candice asks which she looks very dumbfounded at her "so called" friend at that which Mysterion was texting to his friends to warns the mayor about Jameson 's evil plan.

"You will see very soon my dear which we needs to put your sister on the sideline." Mrs. Jameson quickly explained away which she wants to keep her secret to herself when the time is right to spill it among her followers at the group's next meeting while Mysterion was slowly sneaking through the furnace vents to place a bug for the police to listen which Yates had came to Mysterion to set up a sting. "In end that I'll awards you with money for the help you've done which it is donation from our group's donations." In the black colored cargo and windowless van where a small group of plain clothed detectives were sitting there listening to the conversation a half mile away from the building.

"Now remember we need evidence to get her arrested again." Murphey said that is when Yates had entered the backdoor of the van which all of the detectives looks at Yates who was dressed as Yolanda once again that some of the detectives are about to vomit everywhere."Sir, are you sure that you want to go undercover like that?"

"Mitch, I'm doing it that I'm catching a bad guy for God's sake?!" Yates said in a very annoyed tone as he was straightening his blond wig upon his head and walks out which Murphey just stood there with a very shocked look that had formed on his face.

Meanwhile at the same time across town back at the McDaniels residence which BarBrady was at home sitting in the kitchen doing his paperwork which Pete is sitting next to him drawing, and that is when Mayor McDaniels had came walking with milk shakes and bag of food that she doesn't want to deal with her sister at all for the rest of the night.

"Man…. You're extremely quiet tonight, Mary?!" BarBrady asks with great concern as she looks up at him with that not amused look that had formed on her youthful looking face while placing the food and drinks on the desk.

"Do you wants to hear me bitch about my misled younger sister who had started her crap again which I'd a really bad day that I'm just want to go to bed and eat, George?!" McDaniels said which she was smoking a cigarette to calm her nerves down that is when BarBrady had puts his arm around her to comfort her which she had seated herself at the table.

"Wow…Aunt Candice is starting shit again?!" Pete said in a very snarky tone while he was busy with flipping his long bangs out of his eyes which the mayor does sat there rolling her eyes at him.

"Yes, smart ass?!" McDaniels replied which she was holding her burger in her hands that is when Pete's cell begins to ring at that moment.

"Uh, Aunt Mary, you need to hear this…..Dovahkiin had just texted me to tell you that Aunt Candice and that bitch Mrs. Jameson have something up in their sleeve to go against you." Pete added while he was looking at his phone which both McDaniels and BarBrady just looks at each other's really funny for a quick second and that is when BarBrady's radio had crackle to life.

"Uh, guys why is the sarge is dressed in that hooker guise again?" Adams' voice is overheard on the radio and once again that both BarBrady and McDaniels just looks at each other's in a funny way.

"I see that Harris had taken one of his cases too seriously to his head again, George?!" McDaniels said.

"Yeah….." BarBrady replied in a very confused tone voice while he was itching his forehead that is when McDaniels looks angry when she had regained her focus to make sense of Pete's revelation which she begins to pace back and forth . "Uh, Mary...What wrong?"

"I'm can't believe my own sister had backstabbed me behind my back on the behalf of my rival, George?!" McDaniels answered as she had stopped in her tracks to looks at her.

"Aunt Mary, I'm so sorry for telling you about this?!" Pete replied which he looks very guilty right now.

"Peter, it must happened, now it is game on with Jameson that she'll wish that she didn't fuck with me?!" McDaniels said while rolling her eyes at the whole situation.

_**To Be Continued**_


	5. The Plan

**Chapter 5: The Plan**

The next following morning had just settle over the small mountain town…..Cut at the bus stop where the boys were standing there waiting for the bus that Butters and Dovahkiin were there minus Cartman that the other boys were wondering what mischief he is up to now. That is when Cartman had came walking up to them with a big evil grin had formed on his heavily plump face which Kyle looks very annoyed.

"Cartman, what the fuck you did now?!" Kyle asks as Cartman stood beside him and starting to chews on his cherry flavored and frosted pop tarts.

"Well, Kahl ….I'd taken a big pile of shit on Mrs. Jameson's front door before I'd came here which it was all of the leftovers of KFC and Tai food takeout from last few nights along with a hint of McDonald's from last night." Cartman replied along with laughter that the other five boys just stood there with their eyes widen with shock.

"Dude, you're a one really fucked up person?!" Dovahkiin whispers under his breath that is when Kenny had whispered into his ear about the revenge of Scott Tenorman a year and half ago that Dovahkiin's jaw had dropped down in great shock to what he had just heard."I'll never pissed him off at all?!"

"Mrs. Jameson is the worse version of your mem, Kahl that she wants to ban everything in this town that we fucking loved." Cartman clamored with disgust which Kyle looks pissed once again.

"Goddamnit, Cartman not this again with my mom that she have nothing with this at all?!" Kyle rants wildly which both Stan and Kenny was holding him back.

"Whoa, Kahl….Chill the fuck out that I'm was being a smart ass!" Cartman snapped back while both Dovahkiin and Butters were holding Cartman back too before they go at each others' throats as the bus had pulls up.

"You're such an asshole?!" Kyle replied angrily which he was glaring back at Cartman while they're boarding their bus at that moment.

"You guys noticed that Kahl had been to the beach again that his vagina is filled with sand." Cartman whispers that Kyle had overheard him which he was gritting his teeth together.

"Dude, he is doing it to get you pissed." Stan said as he and Kyle went toward the back of the bus that is when BarBrady had pulled the bus over for a traffic stop that the mayor wants to see them that the slightly overweight and bumbling police chief had came into the bus that he had both groups to come with him.

"Officer BarBrady!?" The boys said in unison as the boys looks at each others with great concern and shrugged their shoulders at each others that they're starting to walk toward the police chief.

"Gee whiz…I'm so grounded, fellas!" Butters replied with great fear that filled in his face.

"Boys, we needs you downtown now!" BarBrady said why he was itching his forehead right now.

Meanwhile at the same time….Cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was sitting at her desk doing her paperwork that had piled up on her desk last few days and she is in a very bad mood too while Johnson was standing next to her that they were going over stuff right now . When all sudden her intercom had crackles to life which the mayor just sat there with a not amused look that had formed on her face.

"_Ummm…Excuse me, Madam Mayor that you've someone wants to see you right now."_ Mrs. Cunningham spoke from the speaker of the intercom which the mayor just looks at her right handed man who have a very concerned look had formed in his clean shaven face.

"I'll give you two guesses for who the person is, Johnson?!" McDaniels said in a very annoyed tone .

"It is your sister or that bitch, Mrs. Jameson….Just tells Helen, that you're middle of a meeting right now, Mayor." Johnson advised as he had places his left palm on her right shoulder.

"Fine….Helen, I'm middle of a meeting right now." McDaniels replied as she had pushed her intercom's button.

"Like hell….She is fucking lying you know?!" Candice's voice is heard over the speaker.

"Why did I've to come in today?!" McDaniels said as she had buried her face in her arms with great embarrassment that this whole thing is stressing her out big time last few days that Johnson had came to her side to comfort her at that moment that is when she had sat up to gathered all of her courage to face her own sister. A few seconds later, outside of the mayor's office that Candice was standing up by the secretary's desk. "You in my office now!"

"What kind of bitch bug had crawled up your ass, Mary?!" Candice replied as they're in her office which they're going at right now.

"Excuse me…. What kind of bitch bug that I've up in my ass that you ask that you and your trouble causing friend are driving up the fucking wall last few days, that is why?!" McDaniels snapped that her fists were hanging down at her side shaking violently.

"I see that I'm done with trying to open your eyes to see the truth." Candice said as she had walks out of her sister's office that Mayor McDaniels was standing there looking really livid and have her hands clasped to her hips at that moment.

"This is getting old, but she likes to pisses me off with a passion?!" McDaniels said to herself along with a heavy sigh as she walks back over to her desk that is when her phone begins to ring that she begins to rolls her eyes that her day will gets much worse that is when BarBrady had came walking in there with the combined group of the boys of Stan's and Craig's gang at that second.

"Uh, mayor, here are the boys that you've asked?!" BarBrady said that he was holding his cap in his hands while he was standing there next to her that she is looking not pleased at all.

"Someone have sand in their vagina right now?!" Cartman whispered to the others who were standing next to him.

"Shut up, Cartman?!" The other boys said in unison.

"That is a good way to get her more pissed, fat ass?!" Kenny angrily mumbled that is when he had elbowed Cartman in his stomach.

"Aww….What the fuck, Kinny?!" Cartman replied in an angry tone as he was glaring down at him while holding his fat stomach.

"I'm can tell that you're not in a good mood." BarBrady asks as the mayor turns around to look at him.

"Let see that my sister had reared her bitch head in my presence already this morning." McDaniels said along with a heavy sigh. "But back to business that we needs to stop Mrs. Jameson's group and their crazy ass cause to bring normalcy to South Park?!...Johnson, call the city council for an emergency council meeting and Vicky now ?!"

XXXXX

A few minutes later…. Still inside the Mayor's office that the council members along with the boys, Principal Victoria and Mr. Mackey were there as the mayor were quietly pacing back and forth in the middle of the room that is when Yates and his squad had arrived with proof that Mrs. Jameson is running another money laundry scheme. Yates was still in his Yolanda attire at that moment.

"Nice disguise, Harris?!" McDaniels said in a very shocked tone voice as she was eyeing her police chief lover who was standing there looking sick to his stomach, and that some of her officers and detectives are looking that way too, due from Yates' appearance. "Please, don't vomit in my office?!" under her breath.

"Sorry for looking like this that we were doing undercover work overnight?!" Yates said as he was pulling his long blond hair wig off his head that he was standing next to his superiors in front of the mayor's desk.

"Mary, we need to do something about this matter that it is getting out of hand that our children can't learn at all right now." Victoria butts in when Yates was about to speak which he looks very annoyed.

"Vicky, that is why we are here to make up a plan to bring normalcy back to our town." McDaniels said as she was leaning back against her desk with her arms folded. "We needs to use a fake situation."

"Well, mayor I've a idea ….." Randy said as he had stepped forward to stands with the mayor.

"Please, explain , Mr. Marsh!" McDaniels demanded that she was still standing there up by her desk which BarBrady was standing there holding his hat in his hands looking very confused right now.

"Madam mayor that reason why that we were working undercover to see that Mrs. Jameson is embezzling money from her group again. " Yates butts in that BarBrady looks shocked that he doesn't know about this.

"Why I'm haven't been told about this at all that I'm the police chief like we did with the tank to hunt those holograms down, Harris?!" BarBrady said that he looks very angry that after all that he is the police chief which he was taking control of the situation for once while the mayor just looks on.

"Well, sir that we had failed to put her into a prison for a long time that she had got away with a little prison time and probation?!" Yates explained that the slightly overweight police chief was standing there with a dark glare had formed on his face.

"Gentlemen, I don't care about who know about the string at all ." McDaniels said as she motioned to the kids come forward which they had stepped forward in front of them." Boys, come here that I'm wants you to do something for us ."

"Yes, mayor?!" The boys said in unison that they looks up at her who was standing next to Randy, Yates and BarBrady.

"Boys, get your friends and raise hell against Mrs. Jameson and her group to get them to drop their little annoying quest, while we're going to ends the childish media coverage and gets our normal lives back on track." McDaniels said as she was pacing back and forth while she was thinking up a plan.

"Mayor, you know that she is doing this to piss you and have attention coverage." Dovahkiin added.

"Kid, I'm the queen of media coverage that I'll defends my crown." McDaniels replied while she was pacing around the room.

"Aye, captain that I've something special planned against them?!" Cartman said that the boys were standing there. "Hey, you guys that I'm going to stock up on KFC."

"Cartman, you're a sick little fuck." Kyle whispered in great shocked as the other boys were looking dumbfounded right now.

"I know that I'm a little sick fuck, Kahl?!" Cartman replied that he was acting sweet and innocent as he looks at Kyle who was rolling his eyes at him.

"So, mayor what are you are going to with your follower sister?! Johnson asks that she had stopped in her tracks to looks at him with great concern.

"Don't worry about it, Johnson that I've a plan to deal with her….Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Mash that we had cuts you and your idea off while we were dealing with police issues." McDaniels said that is when she had remembered Randy was trying to speak about his idea while the kids were leaving to cause mischief among the town for the day.

"Well, mayor…We can use a fake public emergency city council meeting to lure Mrs. Jameson , so, she can be arrested for the violation of her probation?!" Randy explained.

"Randy, that is a good idea if the mayor is up to it that we knows she hates Jameson with a passion." Gerald said that the mayor was talking to Johnson in a whisper at that moment.

"Actually, Gerry that I'll approves this even though that I can't stand the bitch at all, but we needs to do something…Johnson, call the local media to alert everybody that there is a emergency public council meeting at 1 O' clock." McDaniels said while her right handed man was writing in his notepad. "Ready!"

"Break!" The adults replied in unison and walks out to get for the fake meeting while the mayor was standing there in front of her office that BarBrady had stayed back to see her which she hugs him.

Across town in front of the school where Jameson's group were standing there with their sign and chanting away that is when Cartman had walked up to them after eating five buckets of KFC's Original recipe chicken and two KFC bowls while the other boys hides behind the fence along with their schoolmates. That is when he had dropped his pants in front of them which they looks terrified when Cartman takes a big smelly crap.

"That is extremely evil?!" Dovahkiin said that he looks extremely shocked that he had seen worse stuff in his hometown.

"That is nothing with Cartman which he had done worse stuff before that he is egging them on?!" Craig replied that Dovahkiin had cocked a brow at Craig which he looks very confused.

"Oh, sweet lord that this child is evil, due to the lack of morals." Mrs. Jameson said as she rallied her support to rabble while Cartman had run away to joined the rest of the gang before heading back to City Hall.

"Come on, Bitches…Let go now!" Cartman said that is when Candice had came up to Mrs. Jameson to alert her about the public emergency council meeting at City Hall.

"Edna, that I'm letting you that my sister had ordered a public council session at one today." Candice said.

"Look like that we are to going crash a city council meeting my friends." Mrs. Jameson said.

_"To Be Continued"_

_**Author's note: I'd originally wrote chapter 5 out half way about the meeting that I'd decided to use it as the final chapter to this meantime that I'll be working on the third chapter to that alien invasion and the fourth chapter to the Revenge of the coon.**_


	6. The Meeting Crashers

**Chapter 6: The Meeting Crashers**

The next following morning which it was late like 11 o' clock….Cut to South Park City Hall inside the large and very ornamental public council chambers where the town council was having a public meeting right now that Mr. Garrison's class was sitting in the hearing for student Government Day along with the angry townsfolk who were sitting in the theater like seating area and the council area were sitting at a crescent moon shaped judge bench table that Mayor McDaniels was seated in the middle and her aides stood behind her as she was directing the meeting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the reason why that we're having this emergency meeting to discuss about Mrs. Jameson's childish outcry for the national media to questioned about an symbol on a school bus' brakes that had robbed the town's normalcy had once again." McDaniels said that she was wearing her reading glasses while Randy Marsh had went off to the bathroom which all sudden they hears him peeing that he had forgotten to turned his mic off that everyone was starting to laugh that both Sharon and Stan looks very embarrassed and covering their faces with their hands . Uh, My God….That is just plain wrong." That is when they'd heard the toilet flushed rattles from the sound system that the laughter continues.

"Ha-ha ….This is fucking awesome that I can't stopped laughing my ass off right now." Cartman said while he looks at Stan that he looks very pale in the face that is when Randy had came back into the chamber which everyone were trying their best to do not laugh that Randy looks very confused .

"Why is everybody laughing right now!?" Randy asks as he had taken his seat next between Deborah Testaburger and Gerald, who was whispering into his left ear that is when Randy's cheeks was shaded with deep red.

"Okay….Okay…Okay that we needs to get back on track now?!" McDaniels said that she was trying to contained herself from laughing while she was holding her wooden gavel in her hands that all sudden all of the crowd had quieted down.

"Mayor, this is getting out of hand with all of the national media coverage?!" Skeeter protested that he is in charge of the dept. of Public complaints and opinions all sudden they all looks toward the chamber's entrance to see Mrs. Jameson and Candice along with her minions came walking in there that everyone isn't pleased to see them at all.

"Meh….Here we go with the lack of morals bullshit again?!" Garrison said while he was rolling his eyes at the whole scene that Mayor McDaniels just sat there very quiet yet also looking annoyed as well too.

"Oh, Jesus Christ….I know this is going to be a bad day, why did I'd came in for today?!" McDaniels rants under her breath and rest her left cheek in the left palm of her hand.

"Well…Well…Well…That I see that the city council are conspiring to go up against me and my group to protects this town from its absence of morals." Mrs. Jameson said that all of the council members and audience members were sitting there and giving them all dark glares.

"Lady, you don't scare us at all with your fear tactics that you're using to put fear into our townsfolk's hearts and minds ." Skeeter said while the other councilors looks on in great silent that is when Mrs. Jameson had struck a piece of paper under the mayor's face who was glaring at her with great rage.

"What the hell is this ?!" McDaniels demanded in a very confused tone voice as she looks down at the paper which she was reading it that she looks greatly disgusted to what she'd just read.

"Your honor that we are here to ask you and the council to considers to sign this as a new ordinance within this town's limits to protects its morals to ban all filth." Mrs. Jameson added.

"Well, Mrs. Jameson that I'm afraid that I can't do that, because it'll violates the separation of church and state act and freedom of speech amendment?!" McDaniels said that this request is stupid and could bring a lawsuit on the town which she don't want that happens at all after the town had gotten back on its feet due from the Nazi Zombies outbreak and other disasters over a year ago.

"Mary, are you seriously kidding me to block us from saving the souls of our town." Candice said in a shocked tone voice as she looks at her own older sister that is when Dovahkiin came walking in that he was dressed as a Goth which the Goth Kids had given him the" Fuck the Conformists" sign to photobomb Mrs. Jameson's group that the mayor had silently motioned him to come to her while Randy Marsh was standing next to her which she had handled Dovahkiin's I Phone to Randy who was taking a photo of Dovahkiin standing in front of the group with the sign."Hey, Kid….What the hell are you doing?!"

"Oh, shit that I'm in deep trouble now." Dovahkiin said as he looks up and quickly did a back flip to get away from these crazy bitches like he had done to escaped from certain death from his father's own flying balls a year ago.

"Go…Douchebag…Go!" Cartman shouts while the other kids cheers him on that Dovahkiin runs like he was running as his position as a linebacker during a football game to take refuge behind the council table.

"See, your honor this is why that we need this ordinance in this town?!" Mrs. Jameson states her case, but the mayor looks very suspicious at her that silently wondering that this woman and her group was protesting the evil symbol within the bus' brake lights.

"Wait a goddamned minute that I'd thought you were protesting about those evil brake lights….. McDaniels said that she was glaring her down with rage as Jameson had came into her view.

"Well, your honor is the race to save our morals and souls from damnation?!" Jameson explained that she have a dark grin that had formed on her lips.

So, here is my answer to this ordinance signing?!" Checkmate….You lose!"McDaniels replied that is when she had decided to rips the paper in half in front of them, all sudden Yates and his men had came rushing out of the side room doors with their guns draw.

"Edna Jameson, you're under arrest for repeating your last offence?!" Yates said that is when Jameson had went forward to grabs his pistol out of his holster and points it at the mayor that Kenny had jumped in front of the mayor to takes the bullet to his chest which the officers had thrown her down to places a pairs of handcuffs.

"That fucking hurts!" Kenny Mumbles out loud as he had sunk down dying that his friends looks on in great horror at that moment.

"Uh- Oh, My God, She killed Kenny!" Stan screams.

"You Bastards!" Kyle added in a scream as the officers were taking her into custody .

"Well then, we are going to adds murder charges to your rap sheet, Jameson?!" Yates said.

The next day after the traumatic event had happened that the boys were standing at the bus stop that is when Kenny had emerged in his newly reborn body that he isn't wanting to say about his latest death that nobody remembers it anyway.

"Hey, Kenny?!" Stan said.

"Dude, did you heard that bitch, Mrs. Jameson had been arrested for embezzling her funds again and attempted murder?!" Kyle said that Kenny looks very shocked that nobody is talking about his death .

"Jesus fucking Christ….I'd got killed to save the mayor that nobody remembers it…Give me a fucking break." Kenny angrily mumbles.

"What was that, Kenny?" Butters asks as he was patting his friend's back to comfort him.

"Whoa, Kinny…Chill the fuck out?!" Cartman answered.

"It is nothing, you guys." Kenny mumbles with disgust.

Meanwhile at the same time, cut to City Hall inside the mayor's office that Candice is trying to make amends with her older sister who had publicly disowned her since last night. Mayor McDaniels was sitting behind her desk doing her paperwork that she wants out of town.

"Mary, I'm sorry for everything that you're right." Candice said.

"Oh. really...You wants my sympathy and forgiveness after your friend tried to killed me last night that I'm wants you out of this town and never returned ever again." McDaniels ordered." At this point of time that I don't want to see or talk you at all."

"Mary, please?!" Candice challenged the order.

"You can get the hell out of here now, or I'll call security to have you removed from here...Just go back to New York, please that you'd caused a enough trouble with me already." McDaniels added as she was pushing her out of the door and slammed the door behind her. "Thank God...This is over at all."

_**"The End"**_

_**Author's Notes: This chapter was originally chapter 5 instead used it as the final chapter to closes this fic out….Now on the working on The Revenge of the Coon and Another Alien Takeover Plot that the latter's third chapter up last night…Enjoy.**_


End file.
